loessiahfandomcom-20200213-history
Karshah Drayke
*THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHILDREN OF SOTANIA* : "People only call it a war as a justification for murder." : ―Karshah Drayke Karshah Drayke Karshah Drayke is a Trueblooded Sotan from the town of Warrenvel in the Sotan Central Dominance. She became associated with the Elsworne resistance group at the age of twenty-one and was later a foot-soldier in the Battle of the Fifth Kaelan and three years later, the Siege of the Spire. As a spokesperson for both the Elsworne and heralded by the Kaelan people (who refer to her as the 'Kiraena' or 'mainlander') she was later elected as the second Lady of Sotania at the age of twenty-five, after the downfall of Elanah Wensfold. After being elected however, she decided the position was not for her, and passed the duty over to her close friend, Laen Milair. Biography Born to parents Ilah Harton and Petran Drayke in Warrenvel, Karshah was an unexpected child. During the early years of their marriage, Drayke was adamant of the fact his wife was pregnant with a son and delighted that he would have an heir to continue his family name. It was not discovered that in fact Ilah Harton was pregnant with twins until the birth on the 36th Kan'Dah 76 of the second Wensfold rule. Karshah was born two minutes after her twin brother Karshan. As she was unexpected, the attitudes of her parents towards her were confused. They showed her love, but she felt that they overlooked her in many ways and she lived in the shadow of her brother. Her early mental development appeared stunted as she did not speak her first word until she was four years old. Her parents were concerned that she would grow up unable to do things for herself and would need care beyond what they were capable of. She clutched tightly to her twin brother Karshan and found more love in him than her mother and father. The twins grew up in a small, two-bedroom house in the far corner of the town. While to city folk the home would have been terrible living conditions, among the townspeople of Warrenvel the house was considered one of the best. Karshah did not leave the town for any reason until the raid on Warrenvel by the Legion of the Spire in the 17th year of Kilaksan's rule. When she was eleven years old, Karshah's mother Ilah Harton fell seriously ill with one of the few cases of 'sea-plague' that made its way into Sotania from the Kaelan Isles. The disease left her bedridden and ate away at her strength. After suffering for just over a month, Ilah Harton died leaving the twins with their father. It was at this time that Karshah's father, Petran Drayke, began to neglect his children and his own health in the grief of his deceased wife. He regularly failed to return home to the Drayke household after completing his watch on the town guard and was said to give his children no food or warmth. After leaving them to fend for themselves with little care for several months, it was discovered that Petran Drayke had left the town to apply for the Legion of the Spire in the capital city. The last information Karshah was told about her father was that he had a new life as a Legionary in Lordspire. From the age of fifteen onwards, Karshah and her twin brother Karshan worked to support themselves entirely independently within the town. It had become common knowledge that the twins were now without parents, and so many of the townsfolk were supportive of the young Draykes. Karshah was offered a job helping in the nursery looking after many of the children in the town, while Karshan began a job tending to one of the crop fields in the south of the town. During the years that followed, Karshah developed an even stronger bond with her brother and felt that he was the only person she truly trusted and loved. The twins lived a quiet life in Warrenvel, and with their contributions, they became very well respected throughout the time. They were admired for their ability to keep moving on with their lives after the difficult situations they found themselves in. Karshah gained the favour of many of the parents within the town as there children became very fond of her from her work in the nursery. Personality Karshah is well loved by her many friends as a result of her compassionate and gentle nature. She prefers to abstain from violence wherever possible and looks to solve problems diplomatically. Before her years working with the Elsworne Resistance, she was known for being very timid and shy, relying on her brother's confidence. Category:Character